El fénix y la lotto
by Chiyo Pshyco Kimura
Summary: Primer parte de la saga "El cambio" una serie de fics UA con temas lugrubes que afectan a la sociedad. Este trata sobre el abuso y sus protagonistas son Natsu y Lucy, disfrutad. nwn
1. Prólogo

Jamás olvidaré esa tarde… Mi vida fue un agujero. Hasta que te conocí. Un fanfic que mostrará la dureza de la vida y la salvación de esta (mala con los summary). UA. Nalu.

Lucy POV

Hola minna, es mi primer fanfic UA, espero que os guste. Este fanfic tendrá una tematica muy béstia, anoréxia, bullying, drogas etc. Quería hacer algo así, espero que os guste, y siento que sea tan corto este cap es solo una introducción. nwn Leedonegaii

* * *

Borroso, lo veía todo borroso. No sabía si era el sol o eran mis lágrimas, probablemente el cóctel de ambas. Estaba sola, en el parque que quedaba tanto lejos del infierno que era mi instituto. No era la primera vez que al salir de clase me iba y me quedaba ahí, para estar sola, y no ver a nadie conocido. Lloraba como no podía llorar en casa, o en algún lugar cercano donde un conocido se me pudiera acercar y preguntar falsamente el motivo de mis lágrimas. Además, ningún desconocido se percataría de mi presencia, o al menos eso creí hasta aquel día.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué lloras? – Dijo una voz suave masculina y preocupada.

Al levantar mi cabeza vi un chico que tenía que tener mi edad con el pelo rosa y despeinado, ojos verdes. Llevaba un uniforme desarreglado de una escuela que desconocía y una bufanda blanca con líneas cuadradas. Era realmente guapo, aún que quise hablar con él solo giré la cabeza.

- ¿No me hablas? Venga, no llores. Pareces buena persona.

Aparté de nuevo mi mirada.

- Bueno, pues me quedaré aquí hasta que digas algo.

Él se sentó a mi lado y se quedó ahí durante casi una hora en silencio hasta que dijo:

- Te ves solitaria, ¿te has peleado con alguien?

- ¿Realmente te importa? – dije borde, seca y cansada.

- ¡Hablaste! Lo conseguí. ¡yattaa!- dijo este feliz con una sonrisa tan bonita que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

* * *

Ya esta nwn, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado solo queda decir que Fairy Tail no es mio si no de Mashima y que si os gusto o no, dejadme un review.


	2. Salvame

Hola! Aquí va el primer capítulo de Fénix no solo van a ser protagonista la pareja Nalu , pero se centrará en ellos con toques de otros personajes pero estos otros seran importantes pero en otros fics de la misma saga (a lo vocaloid) se centrará la historia en ellos pero demomento solo en Natsu y Lucy. Gracias por leer. FT no es mio si no de Mashimas si no Lucy sería novia de Natsu y Loki de aries *-* entre otras parejas.

* * *

**Salvame**

**Eres débil, eres estúpida, pero aún así sufres, así que seas como seas eres persona y por eso vale la pena vivir y ayudarte a vivir.  
**Lucy Pov

Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, soy estudiante de preparatoria. Nací en Inglaterra pero ahora vivo en España y soy víctima del bullying (acoso escolar, ijime) a raíz de eso y mis gustos extraños (soy otaku). Todos los días de mi vida tengo que aguantar que me insulten, me golpeen y me dejen de lado. ESTOY HARTA. Quiero morime, de verdad quiero morirme... No quiero nada, solo desaparecer, solo quiero ser aire, solo quiero ser nada, solo quiero... ser liberada.

- Patética. - rió Minerva, con Corona y Angel. Ellas eran mis acosadoras (aún que todo mi clase colabara en el acto) y Minerva era líder de la manda y Corona y Angel la seguían como perritas falderas. Más bien como zorras falderas.

Mientras yo me encontraba ahí, tirada en el suelo, con el pelo empapado a causa del remojón que me dieron en la taza del vater.

-Muerete, puta inglesa. - Minerva me pateó la espalda y mi cuerpo se arqueó mostrando dolor y mientras que Minerva huía con su ejercito yo lloraba desconsolada.

Era patética, y probablemente una puta inglesa a la que nadie le importaba, ni siquiera los profesores que se mantenían ciegos ante esta situación. A nadie le importaba, excepto claro está a Natsu. Lo conocí en el parque, a aquel chico de ojos verdes y pelo rosa. Al verle así, tan dulce me confié a él.

"-Eres como una flor de loto, ahora eres débil pero pronto floreceras y serás la flor más fuerte de aquí.

- Vaya Natsu, eso es muy profundo... ¿Se te ocurrió a ti?

-Mhh... La verdad es que no, es de un juego que me gusta mucho Fairy Tail."

Sonreí entre lágrimas, por la idea de que esta tarde, si aguantaba hasta el final, vería a Natsu, podría llorar y gritar lo ocurrido, y luego él me haría reir. Me levante y me miré en espejo y vi mi horrible rostro.

Fea

Estúpida

Tonta

Inútil

Nada

Eso soy, nada que valga la pena...

Comencé a secarme el pelo con el secador de manos del lavabo y cuando estaba en mi totalidad seca llegó o Gemma, la directora de mi instituto.

- ¿Lucy Heartfilia, que haces en los lavabos en horas de clases?

-Yo es que...

Otra vez, mi estúpida personalidad hace que pieda horas y discuta con la directora... ¿Por qué? Ni idea, porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi.

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Más te vale, a clase.

Otra vez, me tocó entrar en ese estúpido infierno que era mi clase, durante la estúpida ultima hora soporté el hecho de que me tiraran cosas, me pincharan con lapices y me insultaran todo a espladas de los profesores.

- ¡Para idiota! - dije enfadada.

- ¡Lucy, fuera de clase ahora mismo!

Otra vez, la victima es castigada y su verdugo lo ejecuta sin dar tiempo a defensa. Por suerte pronto veré a Natsu... Natsu, por favor salvame, salvame de este agujero. Salvame de la vida, traeme a la vida.

Natsu... te quiero.

* * *

Fin taaaaachaaaaaaaaan Pues solo eso nwn, espero que os gustará, se que demomento son cortos pero con el tiempo se alargaran nwn

Fin


	3. Mi mejor y único amigo

Hola minna-san, aquí el 3 capítulo de FL. Espero que os guste nwn. Obviamente Fairy Tail no es mio si no Lissana estaría enamorada de Kinana x3

* * *

Mi mejor y único amigo

Lucy POV

**Fui tan patética que ni siquiera me di cuenta que tú también caías. Perdóname, Natsu.**

- Gyaaggaa. - sollocé en los brazos de mi mejor, y único amigo, Natsu Dragneel. Él se dedicaba simplemente a abrazarme y a cuidarme, me susuraba al oído que todo estaba bien. Así era siempre que quedabamos. Yo lloraba y él me animaba a seguir para adelante. No sé como me soportaba, pero lo hacía, y me hacía sentir viva, y por momentos especial.

- Lucy, lo siento. - Dijo Natsu mirandome a los ojos triste. - Ojalá pudiera golpearla, pero no puedo...

- Tranquilo. - dije reprimiendo mi llanto. - No quiero que lo hagas.

Me sonrió, él siempre me sonreía, aún que las cosas fueran horribles para ambos. Él me tenía cariño, y yo a él. Y yo estaba enamorada locamente de él, pero él de mi, no. Siempre me cojía de la mano para demostrarme apoyo, me abrazaba e incluso besaba la frente, pero no me quería. ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque soy yo, y a mi no me quiere nadie.

- Nee Lucy, ¿podríamos ir a comer algo?

le miré a los ojos, y asentí. El sacó su monedero e hizo una mueca.

- Lucy... Me prestas un par de euros (moneda utilizada en España).

- Lo siento... No tengo nada, me lo quit...

- ¡YA NO TENGO HAMBRE!

Tu manera de cambiar de tema era adorable, Natsu.

- Moo Natsu tonto, se que tienes hambre. Ven, te invito a mi casa.

Me miró triste, y se revolvió, me asusté y le apreté fuerte la mano para que me mirara.

- ¿Natsu, va todo bien?

- Sí, solo es que... No quiero meterte en problemas.

Me reí, le sonreí, le intenté transmitir la seguridad que él me transmitías.

- No, tranquilo, jamás traigo amigos a casa, se alegrarán de ver una cara conocida.

Su rostro por un momento pareció triste, no, desconsolado, pero luego le vi sonreír y aún que en mi interior algo me dijo que estaba mal, que necesitaba mi ayuda fui egoista y no pregunté, me hice la loca.

- Vale. Vamos.

- ¡Yaaaay!

Caminamos hacía mi casa, como no agarrados de la mano, como quien lleba a su hermanita pequeña a un lugar que le hará feliz. En medio de la caminata me di cuenta de algo.

- Natsu... Porqué no llebas uniforme hoy, ¿fuiste a clase?

Me miró serio y sonrió, aún que su sonrisa no era del todo sincera y se rió.

- Hoy mi instituto estaba de obras, así que no hubo clase.

Le creí, no porque sonará creible si no porque quería ser yo el centro de la atención que nunca recibí.

- Moo, Natsu que suerte que tienes. Siempre te pasan cosas buenas.

Cuanto me arrepiento de decir eso.

Llegamos a mi casa. Conoció a mis padres, y nos hicieron preguntas incomodas, pero Natsu, tú las respondiste rápido, sin dudar ni siquiera si querías que la respuesta fuera sí. Le alimentamos, nos reímos todos juntos, y mis padres le invitaron a cenar.

- No muchas gracias Jude y Layla, me marcharé ya.

- Gracias a ti, Lucy no trae a mucha gente a casa.- Dijo dulcemente mi madre.

- Adiós, cuidense. Lucy, nos vemos mañana ¿no?.

- Sí, chao.

Se fue y yo subí a mi habitación solo para verlo marchar. Mi corazón latió a 100 por hora. Lo quería mucho, lo amaba, daría mi via por él. Él era mi salvador, mi apoyo, mi todo. Él comprendía mi mundo y apesar de todo ello, a pesar de ser yo su mejor amiga (o almenos eso decía él) nunca me di cuenta a tiempo de que su vida era también un agujero, y que yo lo único que hacia era tirarle en el hoyo para hacerlo sufrir más a cambio de que él sufriera más.

Natsu, te amo miles así que te ayudaré a salir, como tu me estas ayudando a salir.

* * *

Se acabó Minna...

Nee quiero que intentéis adivinar que es lo que pasa con Natsu.

Quiero que sepáis que esto no lo hago con el fin de comercializar ni utilizar algo tan escamoso para crear polémica y ganar lectores si no como desahogo y crítica.

Gracias por leer.

Reviews para mejar por favor.


End file.
